A device for fastening a dressing to be applied on a cylinder, which device is arranged in a channel of a cylinder of a rotary printing press, is known from DE 100 58 996 C1. The device has a one-armed lever and a spring. The lever has a pivot axis which is fixed with place in respect to the cylinder, and the spring is clamped between a wall of the channel and the lever. The channel has an opening, and the lever and the spring are arranged in a base body. The base body is embodied as a tube corresponding to the cross section of the channel, and the lever is pivotably seated in the area of a wall of the base body located opposite the opening of the channel.
In FIG. 2 of the associated WO 02/49362 A2, which corresponds to DE 100 58 996, there is disclosed a device for fastening a dressing to be applied on the cylinder. The lever is pivotably seated in a groove which is cut into the wall of channel. However, this device does not have a base body.
A method and a device for clamping and for releasing flexible plates is known from DE 199 24 787 A1. The device is enclosed in a base body which is arranged in a channel of a cylinder of a printing press. Clamping elements of the device are pivotably seated in supports, which supports are embodied as slits in the base body, and which are engaged by lower ends of the clamping elements. Moreover, the cross section of the channel is matched to the cross section of the base body which is shaped in the form of a groove.